Kappa Mikey Family Idols
by Crazyeverythangchick
Summary: Lily's attitude is found annoying by all far and wide, but what is the reason behind the little pop-star princess' natural behavior? Is there a reason why Lily always tends to point out everybodies flaws? LilyNard! Gonard x Lily and some MikeSuki!
1. Chapter 1 A Basic Lily Mu Morning

**Author Note: **Hello everybody!! Thank you so much for checking out my fan fiction! It's my first time attempting to type one so I do hope you all enjoy. First thing I would like to point out: This IS a LilyNard (Gonard and Lily) fan fiction. There will be MikeSuki (Mikey and Mitsuki) funny couple scenes along the way, but please do understand that this will mainly focus on LilyNard. Secondly: Please DO NOT send hateful comments toward me. I understand that this couple seems like a very slim possibility, but I would still like to have fun and express the thought of them being a couple, so please be nice. Thirdly: This is LILY'S story. Although Lily may not be among one of the most popular character with fans of Kappa Mikey, she is one of my favorite characters because she puts a sense of evil comedy in the show. Please give her a chance. Thank you for listening! Enjoy the Story!!

**Kappa Mikey: Family Idols**

**Chapter 1: A Basic Lily Mu Morning**

It is 7:00 AM at Lily Mu Towers, and the actors living inside their apartments know what that means: Wake up call, time to start the day and the show. Every morning it was the same daily routine for the Lily Mu Crew to get ready and prepare for the day ahead. Mikey Simon, the famous Japanese star from America, would wake up each morning to a cold pizza for breakfast, and to wearing the same clothes from the day before. Gonard, the sandwich loving, kind hearted giant, would reach for his alarm clock throwing it across the room with the rest of his old alarm clocks. After feeling energized by hearing the alarm clock smashing against the wall, he would scavenge his blue hair, pulling out random objects, until he found his sandwich of the morning. Guano, the purple director of the Lily Mu show, woke up each morning cuddling the same stuffed bear his daddy left with Guano when he left to find his fortune. However, whatever else happens in the morning inside Guano's apartment remain a secret, as does the random where bouts of it. Mitsuki, the kind hearted, action actress, would wake up every morning completely energized. Making a well balanced breakfast to last her until lunchtime, Mitsuki was one of those motherly types any person would want around twenty-four/seven. Although the basic morning has been outlined now for Japan's famous Lily Mu actors and actress, this story is about the diva of the television show itself. And her basic morning life is not at all what you expect from somebody as "famous" as her.

Lily was the basic flower and innocent character of the Lily Mu television show. However, her actions off-screen were completely the opposite. Lily was a spoiled, selfish, prima-Dona actress in real life, which constantly looked out for number one. If happened did not benefit or harm her in anyway it was not important in her book. She gave new definition to word "unpleasant" with her constant anger issues and complaining of others flaws. Although she claimed she was perfect in every way one should keep in mind that she was only human, just like the rest of the world. But one has to also wonder, how does a person become this way? Everything in life has a reason behind it in some way. The influences of how this happens to a person's life are of major importance, no matter how terrible and unbearable a person may become. Which brings up the major question of this story: Why is Lily the way she is? Is there a valid reason? Is she really a victim of a dark past? Or is it just to live in the fast lane of life? This is the story of Lily's life and unknown past.

Lily sleep in late in the morning time ignoring the dozens of clocks her boss, Ozu, had bought for her. It was a terrible reminder of how she would always be late when she began acting in the Lily Mu show. After being unable to tolerate them any longer, she would take out a hammer, which was hidden under her bed from Ozu, and smash each and every last one out of anger issues. This never bothered Lily after finishing her so called "daily work out" because she knew Ozu would send a new shipment to her room to be set up before she had finish acting on the set at the studio. To be said in smaller words, Lily was a mess in the morning. She had the frizz-EST hair imaginable, blemishes from built up stress, and smell that would embarrass Guano. Lily quickly rushed to the bathroom without even dare to look in the mirror. She would remove the annoying retainer she had to wear since she was twelve years old and clean up for the day ahead. An hour to get ready for work was never enough for Lily. Every little, tiny, unimportant detail had to be perfect to her ideological image of perfection in her mind. Although it seemed impossible for her to be separated from the mirror after finishing, she always managed to pull it off at the last second.

Lily quickly rushed to the living room of Mitsuki and her apartment. No matter how much Lily claimed to be perfect she never made enough time to eat the well nourished meal Mitsuki made for her each morning. Lily would just run to the refrigerator and fix a glass of milk to drink as fast as possible.

"Good Morning, Lily." Mitsuki said every morning to the prima-Dona princess while wearing a sweet smile on her face. It never occurred to Mitsuki that Lily never said "Good Morning." as well. Mitsuki had grown use to Lily's strangely organized morning style, and still considered her as a best friend. Even though Lily was a snot to most people, she tended to show some mercy toward Mitsuki because of Mitsuki's ability to accept people for who they were and still act kind. Mitsuki stood next to the door of their apartment ready to go whenever Lily finished her daily breakfast. She drew a sweat drop the side of her face with a smile as Lily quickly guzzled down her glass of milk.

"Oh! That's right." Mitsuki said suddenly while remembering something important. "Mikey and the boys said that they had something important to tell us today." This brought delight to Mitsuki eyes because if it had anything to do with Mikey Simon, she loved and adored it.

"What do those spazes have to say that's ever important?" Lily question with her impeccable attitude. She loathed Mikey Simon for stealing the spotlight from her when he joined the Lily Mu show. As for Mikey's two best friends, as well as her co-workers, Guano and Gonard, she basically loved to poke fun at them with every chance she had.

Mitsuki lightly smiled at this comeback and continued saying, "Well this seemed pretty important to them. Mikey was almost jumping from excitement." Mitsuki giggled at the thought of Mikey's childish behavior. It was what loved about Mikey the most, and the reason why she had a huge cruse on him.

"Ugh." Lily groaned as she rolled her eyes at this thought. Although Mitsuki and she were best friends they were complete opposites as well. However, they learned to look pass this and always relate on other matters.

"Aw come on, Lily. Who knows, maybe it might actually be important and fun." Mitsuki said with a positive reaction.

"If anything it'll be stupid, and get us all fired if it's something done by Mikey Simon." Lily shouted out of rage as she tossed her empty glass at a Kappa Mikey poster on the wall Mitsuki had put up. Small tears dropped from Mitsuki's eyes at the pain of Lily's hate toward Mikey.

Lily felt and little bit of remorse toward this action, because she knew how Mitsuki felt about Mikey. However, Mitsuki did not know that her best friend knew her deepest, darkest secret. Even though Lily found out be invading Mitsuki's privacy by reading her diary, it was not that hard to figure out with Mitsuki's lovey-dovey action toward Mikey Simon.

Lily sighed and said "Okay, I'll listen to the spaz-man's important announcement. It just better not be as stupid as that time he thought it be funny to let everyone know he hadn't showered in a month." She made a sour face and turned green rather quickly.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't be as ridiculous as that." Mitsuki promised as a sweat dropped down the back of her forehead. For she knew that it could be just as insane and weird knowing how Mikey's actions were in the past.

"Alright, so let's-" Lily gasped in shock after checking the clock on the wall. "O-M-G, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She shouted while grabbing Mitsuki and rushing out of Lily Mu Towers as fast as possible.

With time not on their side at the moment, they did their best to compete with it and try to beat the clock. Yet, time was running out for Lily quicker that she knew it. This was going to be one day that she would not forget for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown Telegram?

**Chapter 2: The Unknown... Telegram?**

_Dancing Sushi: Three in a row doing their own random dances. (Scene Change)_

Mikey, Guano, and Gonard were all stand in front of the set where the Lily Mu scene was meant to be shot. They were all already in full make-up waiting on the girls patiently to show up, except for Guano that is. He continuously kept pacing back and forth on the set, anger that the girls were late for the shooting. Naturally, he figured it was Lily's fault. Mikey stood next to the camera equipment, not too worried or concerned about the girls being late. His short attention span made him get caught up in his imagination world. He was envisioning Lily's blissful reaction of happiness when he told her of his wonderful announcement. Mikey was convinced that Lily's love for him would be shown one day. Gonard sat on the set reviewing the script book Guano had given him to study his new lines. After giving up on understanding the first two words of the first sentence, Gonard snatched some mayonnaise and mustard out of his hair and spreading it across the script. When he put enough mayonnaise on it to his satisfaction, he placed it on two pieces of whole wheat bread and took a huge bite. This kind of behavior was not unusual for Gonard. He would eat the side of a building if it looked anywhere close to a sandwich description.

Mikey began to review his script as well when he saw Gonard eat the oddly tasting sandwich-script. Mikey tried to keep his hopes up that if he memorized his lines well enough and practice his action sequence, then maybe he would not mess up the shot. His hopes quickly lead to a let down whenever he could not understand the action that on piece of paper that said, "Save Mitsuki." Mikey wore a baffled expression on his face. He turned his attention toward Guano to ask for advice.

"Hey, Guano, what does this mean exactly? Are printing all my scripts in Japanese now? You know that I can't understand it, I barely understand English!" Mikey said gripping the side of his face out to add dramatic affect to his lack of knowledge. This kind of behavior was truly what made Mikey Simon a one of a kind actor. The public loved him because of his comical acting style. Sadly, Guano was not in a loving mood.

"NO IT'S NOT IN JAPANESE! LEARN YOUR LINES BY YOURSELF!" Guano shouted at Mikey out of anger and frustration. Gonard shrunk away in fear and moved away from Guano slowly afraid that he would get yelled at next. Mikey gave a scared and hurt look toward Guano's words which made Gauno quickly regret his actions.

"Sorry, Mikey. It's just we were suppose to start shooting today's scene twenty minutes ago, and Lily and Mitsuki STILL aren't here yet!" Guano said as he waved his arms back and forth like a nervous wreck. He was always on edge like this, and he tended to have a panic attack when something was not going the way he had planed. However, with the way Ozu always hassled him to be perfect at his directing job, how could anyone blame him?

"Chillax, Guano. How about we just double cast?" Mikey asked out of what he believed to be pure genius.

"That sounds SWEET!" Gonard commented while popping up out of nowhere. He rushed off to change quickly into one of Mikey's other Kappa Mikey outfits. He struck the pose Mikey did when he was chasing Gonard down on the set. Gonard shouted with empathize, "Give it up, Gonard!"

Mikey and Guano wore looks of confusion on their faces at Gonard's random behavior. They knew it was to be expected of him, but it still never seized to amaze them.

"No, Gonard, I meant double casting for Lily and ...um... oh, that's right, Mitsuki." Mikey said reminding himself of who Mitsuki was. For some reason, Mikey felt Mitsuki had a face that was incredibly forgettable. He still cared for her like a sister, unaware of the reason she always tended to turn red in the face when around him. He thought that maybe she was constantly catching some sort of sickness that made the temperature rise rather quickly. Indeed it was a sickness, love sickness, and Mikey was the problem and the cure.

"Oh..." Said Gonard feeling embarrassed that he and Mikey were wearing the same outfit. He snuck away with a smile on his face and a sweat on the side.

"I don't think that such a great idea, Mikey. You two just aren't cut out to be Mitsuki and Lily." Guano told him honestly with a worried expression on his furry, purple face.

Mikey sighed sadly to put up a front and said, "Okay, Guano. If you say so. You are the director after all. And I just know you'll have no problem explaining to Ozu why the scene didn't get finished today. Oh and how it'll cost him extra to finish it tomorrow."

An anger image of Ozu appeared in the background behind Guano shouting, "GUUAAAANOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Guano's eyes shrunk in fright by the enlightenment of Mikey's words. No matter how much Guano knew that the scene would not look right to viewers, he felt he rather take their punishment over Ozu's any day. Guano slowly raised his finger and nervously said, "To the show?..."

"YAY!" Mikey and Gonard shouted with joy. Mikey's sneaky persuasion had worked and convinced the nerve-shattered, purple director.

The random shout that began every Lily Mu episode followed by saying, "LILY MU!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Gonard laughed as he spook toward the Lily Mu team, "Looks like your going to be one member short from now on, Lily-dorks." He was holding a blue haired dummy in his arms with his mega-blaster pointed toward her. The camera angle quickly changes to reveal Gonard wearing Mitsuki's outfit while in the arms in of a dummy evil Gonard.

"Mikey! HELP!" Gonard cried in a girly tone to try and mimic Mitsuki.

"Let Mitsuki go right now, Gonard!" Mikey called out in a heroic voice.

"Guano, Guano!" Guano shouted to show an act of bravery as well.

"You fend! You better not dare harm a hair on Mitsuki's head, Gonard!" An angle change happens suddenly to show Mikey dressed up in Lily's outfit trying to imamate a girly tone as well.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily. I'll make sure you all get to save her hair as a souvenir. Say good-bye to your precious friend!" Gonard said maniacally getting ready to use the mega-blaster on Mitsuki.

"Guano!" Guano shouted in fright from Gonard's words.

"Mikey, do something, please!" Mikey cried toward a poster board of himself while imitating Lily once again. The camera angle changes once again to go back to Mikey playing his role as Kappa Mikey.

"Don't worry Lily! I'm on it!" Said Mikey heroically quickly pulling out the Orb. He through it directly toward a tree next to Gonard. It sawed to tree down with razor sharp blades and made it fall on top of the evil Gonard dummy.

Gonard, dressed up as Mitsuki, escaped from his grip while evil Gonard was distracted by the Orb. Gonard runs over to the Lily Mu team and says, as Mitsuki, in a girly tone, "Thank you so much for saving me, Mikey."

The angle changes back to reveal a close up of Gonard trapped under the tree that was cut down saying, "Curse you, Kappa Mikey." He passes out from a lack of strength.

"Mikey, you did it! You're so AMAZING!" Mikey said toward the poster of himself once more while using a girly tone to act as Lily. The angle changes back to Kappa Mikey holding the hands of the dummy Lily.

"Not nearly as amazing as you, my dearest Lily." Mikey said in a romantic tone toward the dummy. Gonard's expression turned to confusion. He was unsure of what Mitsuki was suppose to do at this part, or if the part was in the script at all. Guano slapped his forehead in disbelief of Mikey's actions toward the dummy of Lily. He was not sure weather Mikey was in love with Lily or, himself as Lily.

"Oh, Mikey..." Mikey said in a soft angelic, girly voice toward his poster when the camera angle changed back to him as Lily.

"Oh, Lily..." Mikey said to the dummy still holding the handing of the Lily dummy with another random angle change. Mikey held the Lily dummy close, and began to give it a sweet, simple kiss on its plastic lips.

"CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!" Shouted Lily from a far, making the cameramen end the scene without consideration of it being Guano's voice or, not. However, with how anger Lily's expression was, and the flames of the deadly-est volcano behind her, they could of cared less at the moment.

Mitsuki and Lily had finally made it to the studio, after their late morning, but at the worst time ever. Mitsuki had watery eyes of sadness at the sight of Mikey holding the Lily dummy close. Lily, on the other hand, was madder then she believed she had ever been toward Mikey. Mikey, Gonard, and Guano all stood there trying to look innocent with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, uh... Hi, girls... we were just, uh... not playing your parts..." Mikey said toward Mitsuki and Lily, trying his best not to enrage Lily anymore than she already was. His plan failed poorly.

"MIKEY SIMON!!" Lily yelled with great rage. Of all the stunts Mikey had done lately this one disgusted her the most. Not only was Mikey trying to kiss her character as part of the show, but he actually tried to play her part. She felt every muscle in her body wanting to break every last bone in Mikey's body. She was not going to let this rage go to waste. Lily launched herself toward Mikey for the kill, but was quickly stopped by Mitsuki, who was doing her best to hold Lily back.

"Lily, please calm down! Let's try to be adults about this, okay?" Mitsuki pleaded while still trying to hold back a struggling, killer Lily. Mitsuki always tried what ever she could to keep things calm and peaceful.

Mikey did not do well about trying to act like an adult about the situation. He automatically went to playing the blame game. He pointed a finger at Guano saying, "It was all Guano's idea, Lily! Shame on you Guano for thinking Gonard and I could double cast these two lovely ladies!"

"Yeah! Shame on you!" Gonard said pointing at Guano as well, going along with Mikey's idea of playing the blame game.

Guano defended himself, however. No matter how out numbered or out sized he was, he said with little hesitation, "Me?! Mikey, you were the one who said Ozu would be outraged if the scene took longer than usually!"

"Which I AM!!" Ozu yelled at the entire cast ending their bickering immediately. Ozu's rage was always the scariest that the Lily Mu cast had ever seen. He may have been an old man, but he knew how to grab authority when he wanted it.

"Ozu Is Unhappy!" Shouted Yes Man popping in front of Ozu. As can be easily guessed Yes Man was Ozu's yes man. He agreed or disagreed with whatever Ozu did.

Everybody just stood their speechless, not quite sure how to explain what had happened, or how it happened. Guano tried to gather the last bit of courage he had left and speak by saying, "Y-Y-You see, um, O-Ozu we-"

" 'We-' what, Guano?!" Ozu asked with a deathly glare on his face. This took the last bit of effort out of Guano. He fainted from an overload of fright, while his soul seeped out of him and floated away. Everybody just stared at him for about ten seconds, then turned their attention back to Ozu.

"Ozu, it's our fault we were late showing up because-" Mitsuki did her best to explain the situation so Mikey and the others would not get in as much trouble, but she was interrupted by Ozu automatically.

"I am aware of why you are late...uh..." Ozu spook with a punctual voice, but stopped with a lost of remembering Mitsuki's name.

"Uh... it's Mitsuki." Mitsuki with a sweat drop down the side of her face. She had grown use to being forgotten, but still tried to remain positive about it.

"Uh, yes, I knew that. Now as I was saying," Ozu pointed a finger toward Lily and shouted in rage, "YOU WERE LATE BECAUSE LILY KEEPS DESTROYING AND IGNORING THOSE CLOCKS IN HER ROOM!!"

"WHAT?! NO! Well,... I mean yes, but-" Lily tried to plead her case, however Ozu interrupted once more.

"I TIRED OF SENDING YES MAN EVERYDAY TO THE CLOCK SHOP TO GET YOU FIVE DOZEN MORE!!" Ozu yelled at Lily making her body shrink and eyes turn huge.

"So Many Clocks! Sooooo mannnyyyy..." Yes Man said with visions of clocks haunting him.

"How can you be tired of that? You don't even have to go get them. Plus, you love bossing Yes Man around." Lily questioned, while pointing out the truthful love of Ozu's job.

"My throat gets tired after a while." Ozu simply pointed out without showing any emotion. Everyone just drew a blank expression on their face. It always felt strange to the entire cast when Ozu could switch his emotions so easily without even blinking an eye.

"Okay, we were late. But that's still excuse for Mikey Spaz-man and Gonard to think they can play our parts in the show." Lily remarked to the actions she saw earlier when Mitsuki and she entered the studio.

Ozu quickly put an angry face on once more and said toward Lily and Mitsuki, "Perhaps not. But be late again, and I will find a way to replace you both. Permanently." Ozu left the studio without a second glance at the words he spoke.

Lily was taken aback by this comeback that Ozu made toward Mitsuki and her. She could not believe that they had been told off, and Mikey had been let go almost entirely scott-free. Mitsuki wore a sorrowful expression on her face with worry filling her heart rather fast. Lily looked to Mitsuki feeling an emotion that was rare for her even think about, less feel. It was none other than guilt. She was about to begin to apologize toward Mitsuki, but Mikey popped up behind both of them placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Hey isn't that Great. Nothing really bad happened, and everything is back to normal." Mikey said with a joyful look on his face. This was the worst think Mikey could have done at this time; for Lily grab him and threw him at the studio wall across the room. This was the best stress reliever Lily had felt in a while.

"Mikey!" Mitsuki cried out watching him fall to the floor. She quickly rushed over to Mikey to help him up. She could care less that she was in hot water with Ozu, and Mikey was living happily without a worry in the world. Mikey was her world, no matter what immature stunt he did. Mitsuki helped him up with hast and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Wow, a new record. Great throw, Lily." Mikey said to Lily feeling a bit dizzy while Mitsuki held him up. Mitsuki smiled with small tears in her eyes, she could have guessed Mikey would automatically turn his attention toward Lily without a second glance at her.

Guano slowly began to get back up, and asked with a little voice, "Is he still here? Am I fired?"

"No, but looks like I took the blow this time, fur-ball." Lily said with a disgusted tone that she was taking Ozu's words of punishment at the moment.

"Really?! YAY!" Guano shouted with happiness, but quickly changed his attitude to remorse when Lily glared at him out of pure evil. Guano said in a sad, scared voice, "I-I mean, I'm sorry?"

"We really are sorry you two got into trouble, Lily. Here, have a snack to cheer you up." Gonard said, while wearing a goofy grin on his face, holding out the sandwich he had been eating. Lily knocked the sandwich away out of a random action she always showed toward all the boys. If it was not something expensive, she felt she could care less about it. Gonard cried tears of waterfalls when he saw his sandwich fly away. However, he pulled another sandwich from his hair and continued eating.

"Ugh." Lily rolled her eyes at Gonard's unpredictable appetite. The random actions he would do never seemed to surprise Lily. She put him out of her mind at the moment, and brought about a thought that she had conclude earlier. With an attitude toward how unbelievable Mikey, Guano, and Gonard acted earlier she asked, "So let me guess, you stupid stunt earlier, that was all apart of your big announcement, wasn't it?!"

"Oh, yeah that!" Mikey said bring it back from memory about what he was going to tell them. Mikey cleared his throat and said with a bold voice, "Gather around ladies, for Gonard, Guano, and I have something very special to tell you."

Lily just stood there with a sour expression of disbelief on her face. Mitsuki, however, stood happily listening, giggling all the while at Mikey's boyish charm.

"Drum roll, please." Mikey said toward Gonard, who pulled out a small toy drum. He played it according to how Mikey instructed, and Mikey continued by saying, "We have decide to enter into this year's: Tokyo All Origins Food Eating Contest!"

"What?!" Lily questioned with an expression of pure anger toward Mikey.

"WOW! That's great you guys!" Mitsuki congratulated them. Her eyes sparked with delight and she continued by saying, "I know you'll all do great!"

"Thanks, we sure do hope so." Mikey said with a proud smile on his face. "We've been going through some great training exercises with Gonard as our coach."

"He's the best eater in the world. With him as our coach, there's not chance we can loss!" Guano said with pure blissfulness of how lucky they were to have Gonard around.

"Speaking of which, it's time for your daily training," said Gonard with quickly placing on a coach-man's hat on and setting tables of food out in front of Mikey and Guano. Gonard change his tone quickly to a serious one and said, "Be ready men...On your mark...get set...EAT!!"

Mikey and Guano began to stuff their faces with plates full of food, not caring of the stomach aches they would reach later. Gonard keep saying such things as, "Stroke, stroke, stroke." to help try and keep up the pace. Mitsuki watch in joy, also giving encouragement in hopes of keeping their spirits up. Since the contest would have different tables with different based foods at every corner of each street, Mikey and Guano had to challenge themselves in order to maintain all the different taste they would encounter.

"This is unbelievable..." Lily said to herself while covering her forehead. She felt as though her day had been long enough, and that she needed to go to the spa to try and relax. Just as she began to leave, feeling as though her presence was no longer needed, a strange dumpy man entered the studio. He was dressed as though he had been from the 50s with a hat that looked as though it came from the media in that time as well.

"Telegram for Lily Mu star, Lily." He said in a voice that sounded as though in were from the 50s as well.

"Um, that's me..." Lily said in confusion as the dumpy man handed her the sealed envelope. "Who uses telegram anymore? There's such thing as e-mail now."

"Hey, I take my job very seriously as a telegram deliver!" The dumpy man said defensively toward her. "What?! It's not like my mind is stuck inside some kind of time warp."

Lily just stood there staring at him in confusion with a sweat on her face. The dumpy man smiled weirdly and slipped quickly out of sight. Lily forgot as though he even excised as she shoved her shoulders and opened the letter she had received. Lily read the letter silently to herself, while Mikey and Guano continued to do their exercises with Gonard coaching and Mitsuki encouraging on the side.

Suddenly, Lily eyes opened in fright. Her worst fears had been realized within an instant. She began to shake with fright from head to toe. Lily kept repeating "Oh no..." to herself repeatedly, not realizing that she was speaking to herself out load. Mitsuki finally heard Lily and turned her attention away from Mikey and the others.

"Lily,... is everything okay?" Mitsuki asked with a worried expression on her face.

Lily automatically noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing, and had turned their attention toward her. She shook her head, and did her best to play it cool.

"Oh yeah! Just Great! You know me, always full of energy and peachy!" Lily said with a misleading smile on her face. "I have to go now! I believe my, um, cat is at the wash and I need to, um, go get it, yeah."

A random meow came out of no where as well as a splash of water. Mikey, Gonard, Guano, and Mitsuki stared at her with questionable looks. They were not even aware Lily had a cat.

"Catch you guys later." Lily said, once again putting up a fake cute expression, which she usually used when acting on the show. She ran out of the studio, not giving them a chance to question her odd behavior.

The Lily Mu cast exchanged expressions of curiosity and confusion. None of them, not even Mitsuki, had seen Lily act so scared before. What could have possibly been on that note to make Lily feel so disturbed? Would they ever find out? Or would Lily make sure it was impossible for them to find out?


	3. Chapter 3 Lily's Family History

**Chapter 3: Lily's Family History**

_Dancing Sushi: Sushi rain from the sky on top of an old man with an umbrella (Scene Change)._

Lily ran inside of Lily Mu Towers, and quickly sped up the stairs to her room. She did not feel she had the patient enough to use the elevator at that moment. She rushed to the door of her apartment shoving an old lady, a sumo wrestler, and Yes Man out of her way. As always, Lily did not show any care or concern toward the people she could of possible just injured. Yet, at the time, she was caught up in her own world of worries.

Lily opened the door of her apartment, and quickly shut it behind her. She made sure that she used every lock imaginable to keep anyone from entering. After making sure the door was closed tight, Lily went about the apartment searching high and low to make sure no one had entered it while she had been away. Lily entered Mitsuki's bedroom finding nothing, but constant Mikey Simon reminders and the perfume she was allergic to. She began to constantly sneeze until she finally closed Mitsuki's door, then ran over to the kitchen. Again, she found no sign of anybody being present, but she did find to cold breakfast Mitsuki had left out for her this morning. Then, she inspected the living room even every television channel, not to look for somebody, but just to she what was on. Last, she made fast pace toward her room. As she expected, Ozu had restocked her entire room with another set of a dozen clocks. Out suspicion, or perhaps paranoia, Lily began to smash every clock in the room before the morning to come. She made sure to smash every last one of the clocks in case there was a camera stashed away inside any of them. She did not care if she slept in for the rest of her life. Lily could bare the thought of being in the public eye every again.

After she finished her little game of kill the clocks, Lily stood still in the middle of her room breathing heavily. Although she had anger issues, she was suffering not only from rage, but also a terrible fright of what was to come. Lily tossed the hammer in the corner of her room, where the rest of the favorite torture weapons lied, and continued to shake from head to toe. She fell to her knees not knowing what she was going to do.

' I don't know weather this is good news or horrible news. ' Lily thought to herself putting her face in her hands. Her mind continued to say, ' Will this be enough to impress them? Will they actually be proud and accept me? Or will I continue to be a disappointment? '

For years now, Lily had tried her best not to show any weakness toward anything or anyone. She believed in her mind that if she dared to shed a tear that she would continue to become soft and never be independent again. But, how could she not want to cry at a moment like this? After all she had been though in her past, what possible excuse could she use to tell herself not to cry? Lily felt her eyes begin to water up, she knew it was coming.

"Lily?... Is everything okay?..." Came a voice from behind Lily.

Lily jumped up in shock at the sudden break of silence. There to Lily's disbelief stood Mitsuki. Somehow she had been able to get past the many locks that Lily had put on the front door, as well as the cement paste. Before Lily turned around to face Mitsuki, she felt her face to make sure that it was not wet with tears. She was relieved to not feel any dampness on her powdered, make-up face. Lily decided that she could not ignore Mitsuki's question, but she had to try to play it cool like earlier. There was no way she every show a sign of weakness in front of anybody, not even her best friend.

"Mitsuki! H-How did you get inside the apartment? I nearly barricaded it off to all life outside these walls." Lily remarked at the act of ignorance she had attempted earlier when entering inside her home.

"Lily, I was able to get inside Guano's apartment once before, and it had at least 50 different locks. You were with me, remember?" Implied Mitsuki, bringing up the old memory of when Lily and her attempted to discover Guano's private life.

"Oh,... right." Lily said wearing a smile and a sweat on her face. She often did not need reminders of past events, but her mind was in several different places at the moment. Mitsuki's face turned from a face of pointing out the obvious to one of concern.

"Hey, what happened earlier, Lily? Why did you suddenly rush out of the studio?" Mitsuki questioned her best friend. There was no way Lily could hide anything from Mitsuki, she always knew when something was not right. Even when Mikey would try to hide his actions with lies, Mitsuki could always sense when he was hiding something. Although, she intentionally tried to neglect Mikey's actions out of belief that he was better than he acted.

Lily did not know weather to tell Mitsuki the cruel truth, or confess and ask for her advice. Lily knew she had to do the right thing. She made up the quickest and quite unpredictable lie she could think of at the time.

"Rush out of the studio?! Ha ha, Mitsuki you have such a creative imagination. I wasn't in any kind of rush. I just had run and get my, um,... it was a cat right?" Lily asked not remembering the back story she had made up before leaving the studio. Mitsuki simply nodded to this unbelievable question of disbelief. Lily smiled and continued by saying, "Yeah. And I had to run back here to find the cat's papers and cage."

"So you smashed all the new clocks in your room and sealed off the door in the process of looking for it?" Mitsuki asked, still not believing a word of what Lily said. Lily smiled with a kitten like expression on her face. She had been rather foolish to think Mitsuki would buy this story. Mitsuki sighed and told Lily a cruel truth.

"Lily, you realize that you're just as bad as Mikey for making up a lie to deceive and fool your friends, right?" Mitsuki said wearing a serious look upon her face.

Lily's mouth dropped in shock. She felt the cruel truth and irony sweep through her as her body fell to the floor. Her soul then tried to escape her to make her seem truly lifeless. Mitsuki had been right. Lily had attempted just then to pull a so called "Mikey" on her best friend, as well as the rest of her friends. This did her no justice at the torment that she had become the very spaz she had been tormenting for months. There was only one word to label Lily at the moment: hypocrite.

"I...I...uh,..." Lily stumbled with words to come up with to explain her actions. However, her mind was still in shock of the cruel irony of Mitsuki's word. Lily knew the game was over. There was no trick or stunt she could pull to fool her best friend that would not lower her to Mikey's level. Lily sighed deeply and said, "I'm sorry... you're right Mitsuki..."

This reaction came as a surprise to Mitsuki. She did not believe in her life that she would hear the words "I'm sorry." escape Lily's lips. The even stranger problem that put Mitsuki into shock was the fact that Lily actually sounded as though she meant it. Although Mitsuki was still in a state of shock, she recovered quickly and decided to confront Lily's problem with a listening ear.

"Well, it's okay Lily. Now will you please tell me what's wrong. I want to help." Mitsuki said this with the loving smile she showed toward all her friends, especially Mikey.

Lily eyes turned to shifty mode. She, once again, began to search the apartment from top to bottom to make sure no intruders could be found. If she was going to tell Mitsuki the truth, she was going to make sure nobody else knew her cruel secret as well. Lily turned a glaring eye toward Mitsuki that could have made a Guano jump out of his fur.

"Those spazes didn't follow you here, did they?" Lily questioned Mitsuki with an uneasy look of anger on her face.

"I made them promise not to leave the studio until I came back. I sure hope they'll stick to their words." Mitsuki said with a worried expression on her face. As Mitsuki said this a window wiper lift began to descend slowly down to their window. Mikey, Gonard, and Guano stood on it wearing mustaches. They were trying to fool the girls with these disguises and pretending to clean the window. Lily did not have to turn a blind eye toward the window to know it was them. She automatically pulled the curtain shut, and heard Mikey making a moaning sound behind it. Lily then walked over toward the wall beside the apartment to pull a switch on the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A great shout from three different people came from the other side of the window's curtain. Mitsuki's eyes open in fright, while Lily smiled a cat like grin toward the window.

"I always knew that giant pair of scissors would come in handy to use on the window lift," commented Lily still grinning at action she did. Lily could not stand the fact that they would not even keep a simple little promise.

"Alright, but will you, please, now tell me what's been bugging you so much? It's kind of strange to see you this freaked out." Mitsuki said with a look of concern drawn on her kind-hearted face. Lily figured that now was as safe as she was going to get to security. She decided to finally reveal her haunting past.

"Mitsuki,... have you ever noticed that I don't, well,... ever talk about my life before Lily Mu?" Lily questioned staring at the floor with sad eyes.

"Well,..." Mitsuki began, but she then stopped to think. Now that Lily had mentioned it, Mitsuki realized that she was right. Lily never once mentioned the life she lived before becoming a famous Japanese television star. For some reason, Mitsuki had always assumed Lily always had a life full of highlights and glory. With the way how Lily's actions were from when Mitsuki first met her, how could she envision Lily as anything else?

Lily's eyes lowered a little more, and she continued by saying, "I come from a distinguished family of high class people. My family is full of international celebrities who travel the world, and 'Wow!' the public twenty-four/ seven. They're some of the most amazing people in the world, and everyone admires them so much."

"Whoa! That's great, Lily!" Mitsuki said with a gleeful look of excitement in her eyes. However, it was not the right thing for her to say to Lily at the moment.

" NO IT'S NOT!" Lily snapped back at Mitsuki wearing a look of disgust upon her face. Mitsuki jumped back a little from this sudden reaction. Mitsuki's eyes dropped downward with a look of regret in them. Lily knew she should not have snapped at Mitsuki, and recovered a little by saying, "Sorry... It's just, it's not a great thing to come from a bunch of stuck up higher class-men."

This seemed rather odd for Lily to say, after all, did she not act like a stuck up higher class-person? Lily continued her sorrowful story of her past, as Mitsuki listened without any interruptions this time.

"I'm the youngest of three children in my family's household. My father is a major business man, similar to Ozu, but he owns a very exclusive talent agency. Only the best get his approval, no ifs, ands, or buts. 'You're either the best, or you get the boot.' is what he constantly said. My mother is a very up-tight, star-classed reporter. She always insisted on getting all the facts, no matter if they are the highlight of a person's career or destroy them completely. Just as long she received the best story first, she was satisfied. My sister is the eldest of their three children. For years, my sister has always been my mother and father's shining all-star. Top of her class at school, athletic star in several different sports, and one of the most beautiful people for any human being to ever lay their eyes upon. She's now touring the world like my mom and dad as an international model and a foreign actress. Then, there's the middle child, my older brother. Mom and dad always called him their proud prodigy because of his unbelievable musical talent. He knew how to play the flute, clarinet, trumpet, violin, cello, piano, and vocally sing by the age of ten. My parents made him practice constantly in order for him to perform at private concerts they held. As the rest of my family, he travels the world as well. He is renowned for being one of the most handsome and talented international guitarist, as well as vocalist. Lastly, there was me,... the disappointment of the family...

"From a very young age my parents would make me do and attend different activities in order to find my hidden talent, like my other siblings. Ever single thing they signed me up for I was even more terrible at then the previous one before it. My parents insisted that every member of the family had talent, they simply hadn't discovered mine yet. They continued to push me to do everything that had any kind of 'popular' trait to it. When I didn't exceed their expectations, they began to convince themselves that the problem was simply medical. They decided to call in a doctor who actually specialized in uncovering a person's capabilities. After the doctor put me through many ridiculous tests, for what seemed like forever, he told my parents the bad news. He classified me as, untalented.

"After being informed of this by the doctor, my family treated me as though I didn't even exist. Whenever I entered the room of with mother and father inside it, they would just talk among themselves and not dare look at me. I would love to see my sister and brother practice at their latest activities, but when I came into the room they would simply take their belongings to one of the other fifty rooms of our home. Invited house guest, who use to say I was the most precious child they had ever seen, turned a brown nose to me, and walked past without a second glance. Although the supporting staff still took care of me, I was still never looked directly in the eye by any of them. It was as if I were a disease, and if you made any type of human contact with me, you were infected. I would hear some of the staff talk through the walls sometimes. They would say things such as 'Maybe the young Lily was adopted? That would explain why she looks nothing like her siblings.' and 'Shouldn't everybody in the family have some sort of talent? It's rather embarrassing to the family name for one child to be so indifferent.'

"After hearing all the things being said about me spread though the household, and all the actions taken into affect in my presence, I decided that I would prove them all wrong. I wanted to show them all that I was just as good, as or even better than the rest of them. Soon, I started mimic every action I saw my father, mother, sister, and brother did, by watching while hiding in different spots for them not to see me. I would treat each on of the household members with a snotty attitude when I saw the rest of my family members do so. Suddenly, I started to feel pleasure from causing the entire staff such chaos and distress. It was as if I was getting revenge on every last one of them for discussing me behind my back, and for neglecting me. I soon noticed that celebrities in Japan, such as actors and actresses, did the same thing as I did: treat everyone else like vermin. That's when I made the ultimate decision that I still stick to today. I would become the most popular, beautiful, and cruel hearted actress in all of Japan. Maybe then, my family would accept me, and I would make them proud."

An eerie silenced followed the end of Lily's story. Mitsuki stood still, staring at Lily with a heart full of sympathy and commiseration. She could not believe that Lily had been suffering for so many years with such dark demons haunting her. Mitsuki had never dreamed in her entire life that Lily would have such a depressing back story to her life. However, she also knew that Lily should not feel that she had to prove others wrong, just to get pain out of pleasure. Mitsuki opened her mouth to give a word of advice, but did not even get a chance to say the "L" in Lily's name before being interrupted.

"AND NOW THEIR ON THERE WAY TO JAPAN, AND I HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR MY CELEBRITY LIFE!!" Lily shouted out load, ready to pull the roots of her hair out of her head. She began to freak out in such a way that made Guano look like a level headed monk. Mitsuki shrunk in shock from Lily's sudden mood swing. Mitsuki quickly shook her head to come back to reality.

"What do you mean you have nothing to show for it? You are the most popular actress in Japan. Everybody talks about you constantly. You're ranked number one on the fifty most beautiful people list. You even treat your closest friends like scum everyday!" Mitsuki pointed this out to Lily, not understanding why it was not already obvious to her. Lily stopped her panic attack, and glared at Mitsuki, as to say "You're the one missing the obvious!"

"Don't you get it, Mitsuki?! I'm NOT number one, number one! I may be the number one actress in all of Japan, BUT-" Lily stopped in mid-sentence and ran over to the wall and grabbed a Kappa Mikey poster off the wall. "THIS, SPAZ, STILL OUT RANKS ME!!" Lily spouted in rage, while ripping the poster of Mikey to shreds.

Mitsuki did not like the fact that Lily ripped up the Mikey poster right in front of her, but she knew there were more important things to focus on at the moment. No matter how wrong it seemed, Lily was right about one thing. Mikey Simon was the most popular thing in Japan, no question. Mitsuki would have said that Lily being the leading lady of the Lily Mu show should be enough for her family. However, by the way Lily had described them, it would most likely not be the case. It was either all or nothing.

"Okay, I might have an idea." Mituski said suddenly coming up with a way to highlight Lily celebrity life. Lily's eyes turned to a calm state as she blinked at Mitsuki a few times.

"Y-You do? Are we going to send Mikey away forever?!" Lily questioned in excitement. Mitsuki just glared at her, while Lily smiled in a joking way. Lily should have guessed that Mitsuki would never dare to think such a thing, but she felt it was worth a shot to ask.

"We're going to fab up your life to make you look like the best thing on the planet. It maybe a bit deceitful, but if your family's satisfaction is that important to you, I help you out, Lily." Mitsuki said with a smirk on her face. Lily could not believe what she just heard Mitsuki say. Mitsuki actually wanted to pull a "Mikey" in order to help her seem more than she would seem to her family. Lily felt she could care less at the time, she wanted her family's approval more than anything at the moment.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much, Mitsuki!" Lily shouted with blissfulness. She could not wait to feel happiness from her family's satisfactory. However, Lily quickly realized that there was still a little problem in the way, and asked, "What about Mikey? How are we going to keep my parents, sister, and brother from noticing he took the spotlight from me on Lily Mu?" Lily's expression quickly changed back to a face of loathe for Mikey Simon.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll find a way to keep Mikey out of sight while you show your family the accomplishments you've made," said Mitsuki. She smiled and winked at Lily, as to say she could guarantee it. Lily still had other issues with the plan that she did not know how to solve.

"But what am I suppose to show them besides the Medias positive reviews of me, and my many awards? Top notch actresses usually have celebrity boyfriends, who are good looking and well built." Lily said with a sigh of depression. She had no idea where she was going to do in order to find a 'worthy enough' actor, who would absolutely amaze her family. Lily had shot down a lot of the most famous actors in Tokyo. She would always think they were never good enough, but would gladly take the gifts they brought her. Lily knew that there was no chance she could ask out any of them, because of how brutally she treated each one of them in the past.

"Hmm, you're right. We need to find someone who will be able to go along with the plan, and is a well-rounded actor." Mitsuki pointed out trying to think. Lily suddenly got the suspicion of who Mitsuki might be thinking about. She protested at once.

"MITSUKI! I AM, NOT, GOING TO FAKE DATE MIKEY SIMON!!" Lily yelled in pure anger. She jumped to the conclusion rather quickly, frightening Mitsuki.

"Umm,... Okay! I promise I won't use Mikey." Mitsuki simply said with an innocent smile on her face. Lily let her train of thought wonder too far, and forgot that Mitsuki was in love with Mikey. Of course she would not dare to use him, but who else was there to try?

Mitsuki suddenly had the perfect idea of who to ask to be the fake boyfriend. Someone who had experience with dating Lily before. Somebody who might not be the brightest actor on the town, but was built and had handsome charm to him. He may have not been what Lily would consider 'worthy enough', but he was the best shot they had.

"Don't worry, Lily. I know who can help us. Leave everything to me." Mitsuki said with a cool and calm smirk on her face. She rushed out of the apartment, now severely damaged, door way toward the prize winning celebrity boyfriend.

Lily watched in confusion as Mitsuki left without another word. She felt dumbfounded about who Mitsuki had in mind for her fake boyfriend. Lily then turned her train of thought back to the idea of her family's arrival. She began to worry once again if this life she had made for herself would really be enough. Would her family accept the fact that its youngest member truly was talented and had proved her worth? Maybe things might start looking up for the diva-princess...Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fake Boyfriend Again?

**Chapter 4: The Fake Boyfriend...Again?!**

_Dancing Sushi: Sushi Chef chops up random food on tables, while shrimp sushi dances by._

Mikey, Gonard, and Guano sat inside Mikey's apartment, trying to heal up the bruises they had received from Lily's little prank. Mikey and Gonard had a few bandage wraps around their heads, while Guano had, what appeared to be, a mummy bandage wrap covered all over his body. Needless to say, he was in the most pain.

"Man, this is SO unfair! I don't understand why Lily won't open up to me. She knows she can't resist my handsome charm," Mikey complained to himself out loud. Although Mikey knew the exact reason why Lily did not like him, he was determined to prove she did love him.

"I wonder, what was up with that lift we were on at the time? It's almost as if someone wanted to hurt us for breaking our promise to Mitsuki, and invading Lily's privacy. Hmm..." Gonard questioned as he began to scratch his head in confusion. As he continued to scratch his head, his hands were busy raiding Mikey's refrigerator for a snack. He threw a cold pizza, a mushroom growing in Mikey's refrigerator, and a Guano plush doll, smothered in mayonnaise, on to two slices of bread. Gonard took a bite out of his sandwich, and smile as if it were the best tasting thing in the world.

"Don't you get it, Gonard! Lily was the one who did that," Guano said pointing out the obvious to an oblivious Gonard. Guano ripped and threw off the bandages in the progress of telling the blue-haired buffoon the simplest truth of the day.

"Wow, Guano! How did you figure that out? You must be some sort of super genius!" Gonard shouted excitedly. He acted as though he solved the world's hardest puzzle.

Guano slapped his head in disbelief of Gonard's stupidity. Although it never seemed to surprise the nervous, purple director, he always found it annoying. Guano did his best to quickly change the subject. He did want to think about how his body was going to ache in the next week from Lily's un-funny "joke."

"Alright, let's try and think about other things, like the All Origins Tokyo Food Eating Contest on Saturday!" Guano shouted suddenly feeling sense of joy at the thought.

The boys had been training for the contest for many weeks, and were convinced that they would win no matter what. This was mainly centered around the fact that Gonard was on Mikey and Guano's team. Mikey and Guano knew that they would train their hardest to keep up with the competition at the contest. However, they also relied on the fact that weather they won or lost Gonard would be able to out eat anyone. They young American actor and purple director knew there was no chance for failure. After all, they did agree to split the award in the end.

"Good point, Guano! We can't focus on anything else from this point on," Mikey said feeling he was the leader and genius behind the entire idea. Mikey suddenly grabbed a cereal box and directed his attention toward Gonard to say, "Check it out, Gonard! I've gotten much better at taking big bites."

Mikey shoved the entire box into his naive mouth, barely able to fit every corner into it. He smiled a very goofy smile at Gonard. It was obvious that the red headed actor was doing his best to hinder the pain from being shown on his face. Gonard did not notice Mikey's struggle with eating an entire cereal box. He naturally believed if he was able to eat food a certain way that everyone else could easily do it as well.

"Getting better, Mikey. But try this trick on for size," Gonard said grinning at Mikey, he was ready to show-off as well.

Gonard suddenly had extremely heavy building equipment in Mikey's room. He began to stack brick, after brick on top of one another, covered in cement. Mikey and Guano stared in confusion as Gonard continued to build an enormous brick wall. Then he did what Mikey and Guano believed to be impossible. Gonard smirked at both of his best friends, then directed his attention back to the brick wall. He opened his mouth as wide as inhumanly possible, preparing to eat the master brick wall in one bite.

Before Gonard could even attempt to close his mouth around the wall, Mitsuki came rushing through the door. She did not dare to ask, nor wonder what the boys had been up to. Mitsuki turned her face to Gonard, and grabbed his sweat jacket, pulling him away from the brick wall in a blink of an eye. Gonard's eyes filled with small tears from the disappointment of missing out on his moment of glory. Mitsuki did not take anytime to pay attention to his mournful crying. Instead she turned to a flustered Mikey and Guano.

"Sorry to come busting in guys, but it's very important that I borrow Gonard for the next few days," Mitsuki explained, trying to apologize for her actions. Mikey and Guano continued to stare at Mitsuki still in shock over Gonard's actions earlier. Mikey finally came to his senses and realized what Mitsuki had said.

"WHAT?! What do you mean the next few days?! We've got a contest coming up in two days, and we need Gonard to help us train for the competition!" Mikey argued in revolt against Mitsuki. Mikey knew that if Gonard was not around to train Guano and him, that their chances for victory were slim. But, if Gonard were not around at all for the contest, there was no chance on the face of the Earth for victory. Mikey was no where near willing to let Mitsuki leave with Gonard.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, but I really need Gonard to help me with something. Please understand," Mitsuki said in an apologetic tone. She knew that contest was important to the boys, but Gonard was the only person she could think of that might be able to help Lily. Although, she still had a feeling that Lily might not be too happy about her choice.

"But Mitsuki, we need him here as well. What's so important that he has to come with you?" Guano questioned trying to understand Mitsuki's reasoning. However, he did not want Gonard to leave either. The contest was just as important to Guano as it was to Mikey and even Gonard.

"I can't say at the moment, Guano. Again, I'm very sorry," Mitsuki said to both of her co-workers with sympathetic eyes. It hurt Mitsuki to take away their advantage in the eating contest, but she had to aid Lily in her quest for her family's love. Besides, Mitsuki had a feeling that the boys were ready for the contest. They had proven themselves to overcome the impossible before, and Mitsuki knew they could do it again.

Gonard began to rise slowly from the spot Mitsuki had pulled him to on the floor. Waterfall tears continued to stream down his face from the opportunity of glory that he missed earlier. Mitsuki still had a hold of the back of Gonard's sweat jacket. She suddenly rushed out of the door of Mikey's apartment, still holding on to the back of Gonard's sweat jacket, almost choking him.

"Gotta run! Later, guys!" Mitsuki shouted back as she ran down the hall.

"WAIT! What About My Dessert Of A Thousand Bricks?!" Gonard yelled, yet still crying like a little kid without his favorite toy.

"Not a chance, Gonard! I'm putting your teeth in jeopardy at the moment!" Mitsuki shouted back toward Gonard as they continued to run down the hallway.

"But I Don't Care About That At The Moment! Who Sent You?! MY MOMMY? Tell My Mommy That Mitsuki's Being Mean, And Won't Let Me Eat, And Is Going To Make Me Brush My Teeth, And-" Gonard continued to whine and complain about different things, that did not make sense.

Mikey and Guano stared at Mitsuki and Gonard outside of Mikey's doorway. Mikey and Guano then looked at each other in confusion. They felt as though they missed something important that Mitsuki had not told them. However, they knew now they were one man short of a winning team. Things did not seem like they were going to get any easier for the young actors.

_Dancing Sushi: Sushi pulls the next scene across._

Lily stood in her apartment living room, staring out the, now, un-curtained window. She had called for some workers to fix the door she had nearly diminished earlier, and just decided it would be best simply wait for Mitsuki to return. The worry of her family's arrival was killing Lily inside. Their respect meant everything to her. After all, she did put nearly nineteen years of effort in to becoming what they wanted in a child. Lily did not know what else she could do to please them. She hoped that maybe an embellished back story about her life in Tokyo, and a celebrity boyfriend might help earn some of their love. Lily did not know what it felt like to have a family love her for who she was. However, she had an idea because of her friends. No matter how cruelly she treated them, Mikey, Mitsuki, Guano, and Gonard were always there for her when she needed them. Lily smiled to herself at the though of the crazy stunts they all did in the past. Whatever the situation, they had always been able to overcome it, together. Her friends were an odd family, but a family none the least. Lily knew she had their love, but it was not the love she wanted. The same selfish Lily wanted the one thing she knew she could not have. Respect from people who did not respect her.

Mitsuki opened the, now completely fixed, door of Lily and her apartment in a quick second. She stood in the doorway with a sweet, yet mischievous smile on her face. Lily gave her a look of confusion, still wondering where Mitsuki had run off to, and who she picked to be Lily's celebrity boyfriend.

"Great news! I found who we can use to impress your family, and he's more than willing to help," Mitsuki said to Lily, still smiling sweetly. It was obvious that Mitsuki did not move from the doorway, because she was holding someone to surprise Lily with. Lily simply continued to stare at her, then proceed a few steps forward.

"Okay... So, who is it?" Lily asked still wondering who Mitsuki's choice was. It did not seem likely to Lily that Mitsuki knew any really famous celebrities. This little fact kept a feeling of worry in the back of Lily's mind.

"Say 'Hello!' to your, once again, Fake Celebrity Boyfriend!" Mitsuki shouted in gleefulness pulling Gonard out from behind the wall. Mitsuki held Gonard out in front of inches away from a dumbfounded Lily. Gonard continued to rant about how Mitsuki was Nard-napping him. He suddenly stopped and began to look about the room.

"Hey, NEAT!! When did my room get a color of change?" Gonard questioned out loud, looking in different directions. Gonard then realized that Lily was just a few feet away from his face. Lily continued to stare at him, not able to believe Mitsuki said what Lily thought she said. Gonard smiled a goofy smile at Lily, and simply said, "Hey, Lily! Did you paint my apartment? Thanks a lot, I know Mom is going to love it! Pink is one of her favorite colors. It's strange though. It almost looks exactly like your apartment."

Gonard's talking just set off all Lily's buttons at once. She let out a great roar of anger toward Gonard. His eyes widened in fright, then he covered his head in fear of looking at her. Gonard was never able to handle Lily when she snapped on him, or any of their other friends. Nobody could blame him for not daring to look her in the eye. Lily was the ultimate essence of evil when she was truly angry.

"Mitsuki... You-Have-GOT-To-Be-JOKING!" Lily yelled, addressing the statement Mitsuki said earlier. Lily did not understand how Mitsuki could possible think of Gonard as the ticket to impressing Lily's family. She figured, if anything, Gonard would just make it to where Lily's family would think she was an even bigger laughing stock. Mitsuki had been afraid this would become Lily's reaction, but she had prepared a, hopefully, convincing argument. Mitsuki finally set Gonard down to the side, and began to discuss the matter with Lily.

"Now, Lily, I know Gonard doesn't seem to be the perfect candidate-" They turn their attention toward Gonard to see him counting his fingers. He shouted about how he only had four fingers on his left hand, but basically forgot to count his thumb. Lily and Mitsuki watched, and felt sweat drops on the side of their faces. Mitsuki continued to say, "But he's the only one I could think of that actually has experience dating you. Plus, he's one of the most popular actors in Japan. All we have to do is clean him up a little bit, and teach him a few table manners-" Mitsuki turned her attention back to Gonard, only to see him attempting to balance all of the spoons in the apartment on his nose. She addressed Lily, once again, to say, "And we should be all set! Besides, Gonard's one of most kind hearted people we know. Your family will love him!"

"Mitsuki! Number one, Gonard's a GOOF-BALL! He couldn't impress a monkey, even if he tried! Number two, we only FAKE dated before! It was only a publicity campaign for Ozu, REMEMBER?! And, Number Three, my family is NOT interest in how nice a person is! They believe all people should look beautiful! And Gonard's..." Lily came to the slippery slope of her argument. She turned her head to look at Gonard.

Gonard continued to stand in the apartment blinking stupidly, finally realizing that the apartment was not his. Lily did not know exactly how to sum up Gonard's looks. It was true that he was rather strange looking in the face, but it technically was not a bad strange. Just...strange... And his eyes were the true sign that he was kind hearted and beautiful on the inside. On the Lily Mu set, he wore contact lens that gave the impress of pure hatred. But, after he took them off, the calm green in his eyes was a true sign of friendship. It was the green that shown itself on the early morning of a Spring day in a grassy plain. Gonard was not out of shape either. To be truthful, Lily knew that Gonard was in the best shape she had ever seen a person in. This did not make a lot of sense to the blonde actress, considering all the food he constantly ate. Lily stood where she was, still unsure of how she could specify Gonard's looks. Instead of straining her brain any further, Lily simply used the assumption she had said whenever she and Gonard were forced into a fake relationship the first time.

"He's Gonard. I don't believe my family would specifically consider him beautiful," Lily said not knowing weather her argument was convincing enough. Mitsuki stared at Lily with a questionable look. She wondered in the back of her mind why Lily had taken such a long pause near the end of her speech on the matter. Mitsuki dropped the thought so as to not let her mind get distracted.

"Come on, Lily. We have to try someone. Why don't we just-" Mitsuki began to speak, but was interrupted by Gonard.

"Wait a second, am I being forced to date Lily? AGAIN?! No Way! Not a Chance! I Said Before That It Was The Last Time I'd Fake A Relationship With One Of My Cast Mates!" Gonard stated, crossing his arms to prove he was serious. Mitsuki and Lily had almost forgotten that he had been there, more the less actually listening.

"But Gonard, after you said that you were wearing a 'NardSuki' T-shirt, in case Ozu was to ask you to date me," Mitsuki pointed out to him with a sweat of embarrassment. Mitsuki could never picture herself dating Gonard. Not only were her feelings for Mikey too strong, but Gonard always felt more like an older brother to her. Strange thing was, she acted more mature than him.

"Oh...right," Gonard said, recalling the memory himself. He felt a sweat of embarrassment on the back of his head as well.

"See what I mean! He doesn't even want to help, so there's no point in asking him for help!" Lily point out to Mitsuki, feeling even more frustrated. She was not sure what was bothering her to make her feel so annoyed, but Lily was almost positive it had something to do with the memory of her fake date with Gonard.

Although Lily and Gonard had only been forced to date for one day, within that twenty-four hours Lily had accidentally said Gonard was not such a bad boyfriend. She did not only give him a compliment, but called him her actual boyfriend. Every time Lily though back to that moment, the embarrassment nearly killed her inside. She felt almost completely unsure of why she had said that to Gonard. Lily knew she did not have any "real" feelings for him... right?... She shook her head to quickly erase the thought. It bothered her brain to think about it, and a Lily's heart began to beat a little faster that usual. She did not like these feelings. Lily wanted nothing more to do with them. She turned her train of thought back on the track of her family matters.

"Help with what?" Gonard asked giving Lily a confused look. Lily crossed her arms, turning her nose up and away from Gonard. He knew this was her way of ignoring a person; to act as though they did not matter, or were not even there. Gonard turned his attention toward Mitsuki, knowing that she would most likely answer his questions. Gonard asked her, "What exactly is going on?"

"...Gonard... if I tell you, you have to give me your ultimate word, and PROMISE you won't breath a word about it to Mikey, Guano, or anyone else!" Mitsuki said, stating her act of authority. She was afraid if she told Gonard, without making him swear not say anything, he would happily tell everything to Mikey and the others. However, she knew that it might not do any use, because of how Gonard and the other boys broke their word to her earlier that day. Lily made a noise that sounded like a "Humph!" which signaled Mitsuki that she was thinking the same thing. Mitsuki had a feeling, however, that the boys betrayed her trust because Mikey most likely persuaded them to do so. She believed that Gonard would keep her trust. Mitsuki breathed deeply, and held out her pinky to say, "Promise?..."

Lily turned her head a little bit back in Mitsuki and Gonard's direction. She was not only in disbelief that Mitsuki trusted Gonard, but curios of weather he would accept. Gonard stared at Mitsuki's pinky, apparently in a state of shock that she would dare to try and trust him again. He turned his face to look at Lily. Lily realized that she was revealing that she was watching them. When Lily met Gonard's gaze she felt her face getting warm a little bit. Quickly, she turned her head to try and make it look as though she had not been paying attention, and was still ignoring him. Gonard simply smiled at the back of Lily head with a sincere, yet still goofy, smile. He returned his attention to Mitsuki, held up his pinky crossing it with her pinky.

"Promise!" Gonard said happily, nodding his head. Gonard knew that he had kept secrets in the past. He did not believe it was going to be so hard to keep this one as well.

Mitsuki went through the next ten minutes explaining the whole situation to Gonard. Whenever she came to a difficult part of the story, Mitsuki would cast a look over at Lily to make sure she was not speaking out of line. Lily simply kept the same position she did before, ignoring both Mitsuki and Gonard's presences. Mitsuki would give a little sigh then return to what she had been telling Gonard before. However, with the blank expression Gonard continued to wear on his face, Mitsuki would have been surprised if he had actually been listening.

"Now they're on their way to Tokyo. From what Lily has told me, they should be here by Saturday. So we just need to-" Mitsuki said finishing her long explanation, before Gonard interrupted her.

"Wait! Saturday? This Saturday?! That's the same day as the All Origins Tokyo Food Eating Contest!" Gonard pointed out with a stressful look on his face. This startled Mitsuki a little bit. Either Gonard had been paying attention to Mitsuki explanation about Lily's family situation, or he simply caught the last bit. Either way, Mitsuki knew that this was going to be a problem. Gonard had been training very hard with Mikey and Guano to prepare for this competition. It did not seem likely that he would be completely aboard, and ready to help Lily. Food was one of the most important things to Gonard, and almost nothing out ranked it in his book. The comment Gonard made about the arrival date of the celebrity family set Lily off once more.

"See Mitsuki, I told you! He's not going to give up food to help us out!" Lily said pointing a finger at Gonard while talking to Mitsuki. Lily had been thinking the same thing as Mitsuki. She also knew that nothing out ranked food to Gonard. It was not as though Lily had been hoping Gonard would be a fake boyfriend again. However, Lily felt the hope of impressing her family sink slowly as the sunset outside the apartment window. She began the lower her finger slowly as well then turned to face outside the window. Lily stared out the window for what seemed like an entire hour, then said, "It's just no use... I might as well-"

"Sure, I'll help!" Gonard said suddenly in a cheerful tone. Mitsuki and Lily turned their heads quickly toward him, wearing looks of shock.

"You will, Gonard? Really?!" Mitsuki said, feeling a smile spreading across her face.

"Of course I will. I mean, Lily's my friend. Friend's stick together, remember? Besides it's just a food competition. You guys don't think I'm that selfish to abandon you for food, do you?" Gonard asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk upon his mouth. Mitsuki and Lily stared at him, feeling dumbfounded. It was not as though they thought Gonard was selfish. It was just the simple fact that Gonard always tended to sacrifice food for any and every thing else. Lily still felt as though she was in a stated of deep shock. She began to wonder weather she actually wanted to have Gonard to be the person to help impress her family.

"G-Gonard... Are you sure? I-I mean..." Lily said, trying to come up with an excuse to make it seem as though she did not need him. Before she could even continue to come up with a comeback, Gonard spoke up again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Plus it'll give Mikey and Guano a chance to really push their eating skills to the limit," Gonard said, smiling with pride. He acted as though Mikey and Guano were his two sons, whom he trained for day one to be big eaters. Suddenly Gonard remember an important thought, then suddenly shouted, "O-M-G! I'm Suppose To Still Be Helping Them Train!"

"Well, how about I let you use my cell phone the text them. That way, you can give Mikey and Guano directions on what they can do for the next few days while you're with us," Mitsuki said hoping that the idea would be in someway helpful.

"But, what if they don't want to listen because I'm not there to motivate them?" Gonard asked Mitsuki with a worried expression on his face. He knew that Mikey and Guano would not give any effort into their training if nobody was there to force them to work.

"Then, tell them they'll lose on Saturday," Lily said, turning her nose up. She did not dare to show any care, or concern toward Mikey Simon's problems. Gonard looked at her a little upset by her words, but she was right. Mikey and Guano might show a bit of effort if they knew their chances for victory depended on it.

"Okay, I think that solves everything for now! Looks like it's starting to get late. We'll come get you tomorrow morning around 9 o'clock, Gonard," Mitsuki said, whipping her arm across her for head, while letting out a sigh of relief. Since they also had a day-off from the studio tomorrow, it made things a little bit easier.

"Tomorrow? Where are we going tomorrow? It's only Friday, isn't it?" Gonard questioned Mitsuki. He had wondered weather he had forgotten his days of the week once again. It would have not surprised Gonard. He had forgotten his own Birthday once, then claimed the entire month of June was his Birthday. Lily frustration was set off once again. She began to push Gonard out of the apartment, because she was so annoyed by his presence.

"Because, you dumb spaz, if you are even go to THINK that you're going to be MY boyfriend, you better envision yourself getting a make-over, as well!" Lily spurted toward him, continuing to shove him out of their apartment. When she finally got him to the outside of the door, Lily continued to say, "You have to become presentable if you are going to truly help us out, so be ready a 9 AM sharp! GOT IT?!"

Gonard cringed back a little bit in fright. He did not even want to think about what consequences would be if he slept in. He switched his expression back to a smile, feeling a sweat slipping down the side of his face.

"Y-Yeah, n-no problem..." Gonard said still feeling a worried fill sweat on his face. He then waved to Mitsuki saying, "Good night, Mitsuki!"

"Good night!" Mitsuki said, smiling cheerfully at him. She truly was excited that he would be helping Lily out. Although Lily did not show it, Mitsuki had a feeling that Lily was happy as well.

"Good night to you, too, Li-" Gonard began to say toward Lily, but she simply slammed the door shut. A cry of pain could be heard on the other side of the door. No doubt, Lily had hit the door right into Gonard's face. Weather she did it on purpose, or on accident was unsure.

Lily turned around, and began to walk toward her bedroom. The sun had already set, and Lily felt exhausted from a long day. She was ready to just turn in for the night. After all, she had a big day to prepare for the next morning. When Lily opened the door to her bedroom, she saw the destruction of clocks that she had crushed when arriving home earlier. Lily sighed deeply, then turned to look at Mitsuki.

"Hey Mitsuki, do me a favor, please? Wake me up tomorrow before 9 o'clock, okay?..." Lily asked, showing a look of exhaustion and worry on her face. She had just grown plain tired of everything.

"Sure thing, Lily. Good night. Sleep well," Mitsuki said smiling at her best friend. She knew the entire day had wore out Lily. Mitsuki could not blame Lily for feeling the way she did.

"I'll try..." Lily said, smiling slightly. She was happy to have a friend like Mitsuki to rely on. Lily walked into her room slowly closing the door behind her.

Lily hoped onto her bed, and began to roll around trying to get comfortable. The whole day had been just one problem after another. Although almost every day was like that for the young blonde actress, because of Mikey, it was not often her own personal problems she had to worry about. She did not want to think about her family's arrival anymore. So Lily tried her best to focus on other things. Almost anything was better than her dreadful past.

Suddenly Lily felt her mind wonder off to think about Gonard. She was unsure of why he came to mind, but she knew that tomorrow they had a lot of work to do on him. He needed to wear the clothes, have the hair, talk the talk, and walk the walk. Lily knew these were all things her idol boyfriend needed to have. Lily suddenly heard a voice in the back of her head asking why. She did not know where the voice came from, but could not think of a way to answer it directly. All Lily knew was, this was what her family expected a descent person to have. And Lily had to make herself seem like she had it all. Gonard was going to go along with the plan, so maybe things would get a bit simpler. The smile he showed toward her whenever offering a helping hand was a nice sign of comfort to Lily. She began to smile to herself thinking of how his eye showed the sincerity Gonard felt inside when he smiled today. His green eyes gave a good vibe when he smiled at her like that.

Lily sat up quickly in shock. She felt around on her face. The extreme amount of heat coming from it could have melted the south polar ice capes. Lily slapped her face lightly, trying to get a hold of her-self. It had almost been like she was happy to see him smile. Lily shook her head, and began to lightly slap her face once more. She rolled back onto her bad, forcing any type of thought out of her mind. Her day had been too long, and sleep was a huge demand at the moment. She did not want to think about Gonard anymore. Lily closed her eyes tight, and drifted off to a feverish sleep.


End file.
